Meeting Harry Potter
by Flamepaw
Summary: Violet, Klaus and Sunny are off to Hogwards after meeting a boy named Harry Potter. Have they finally found a home? Or will COunt Olaf miss it up again
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader,

If you like fan fictions with a happy beginning and a happy ending then you are better off looking else where. For this book contains nothing but misery and sadness. Within these pages you will find a strange boy, a weird school, cheese and people with very sad stuff in common. If I was you I would throw this computer out the window right now, or at lease turn it off. This is your last warning to not read this sad tale, for nothing but sadness and woe can come of it.

With all due respect,

Flamepaw

Strange how two worlds, two different people, can have a lot in common? People often say, Oh that can never happen to me, but it can. And when these things happen you never expect to find someone, or should I say some people, that are living through what you are going through?

The Baudelaire orphans sit waiting for boat that they are on to stop. They did not know where they were going but anywhere is better than where they have been. They have been on the run for months now, ever since the Daily Punctio printed that they murder Count Olaf. Which is completely wrong, The Baudelaire orphan are one the nice bunch children you ever met. Also Count Olaf is not dead, nor did the Baudelaire orphans kill him, it is the other way around. Count Olaf has been trying to kill the Baudelaire orphans ever since their parents died a year ago. He wants their fortunate that their parent left behind. Olaf kills a man and framed the Baudelaires, also He was one that started the fire that kill their parents and burned their mansion. Violet, the oldest of the three children, one of the best fourteen years old inventor of the time. You could always tell when she was thinking of an invention because she would put a ribbon in her hair. Klaus, the middle child, loves books or what he read from books. He has read more books in his life than most people do in their entire life. Sunny, the youngest and the baby child love to bite things for she had four sharp teeth. She also loved to cook. So as they sit waiting for their boat to land, they sit hoping where ever they land that Count Olaf will not follow.

In England far away from this boat, sit a boy named Harry Potter. He is a wizard and ever year goes to a school called Hogwarts. He lives with his Aunt and Uncle because when he was a baby, his parents died. They were murder by a man named Voldemort, but when Voldemort tried to kill Harry something went wrong and the spell backed fire on him. But now he has returned and Harry was sure the he was going to try to kill Harry. Two owls came flying through to window. One was the Daily Prophet, which Harry never reads any more since they spent the last summer telling everyone that he was crazy. The other owl was from his best friend Ron.

Harry I know this is last minute but my dad and I are going to pick you up today to take you you-know-where. See you soon

Ron

"You-know where" he meant Number twelve Grimmauld Place, Harry had not been there since last summer. As Harry packed his thing he could not help of his now dead Good father, oh how Harry missed him. Sirius had just died and Harry feared that he will never get over it. Just then Harry heard the front door's door bell and he quickly grabbed his things and went down stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Reader,

Don't say I didn't warn you that this story is sad. Don't think this story well get happier, because if you do you are entirety wrong. For this story will only get sadder.

With all due respect,

Flamepaw

"All abroad, that's going a shore!" This sound woke Klaus.

"Violet wake up the ships going to leave with us on it" Violet woke up and as quickly as she could grabbed Sunny and went up the stairs. The sun light blinded their eyes as they walk quickly off the ship. They just barely be left on the ship.

" Finally something went right for us" Klaus said walking down the street.

Violet just nodded, usually she would tell Klaus off for saying something like that, but this time she could not helping thinking that it was true.

"Where do you think we are"

" I don't know" Klaus looked around " There is a double-decker bus over there, and they only have those in Europe

"Europe! How could we be in Europe"

"I just telling you what I think"

"Gah" Sunny said, which meant "Look who followed up here" Violet and Klaus looked at where their sister was pointing. There was the Bald headed man and the Man with two hooks as his hand standing just a few feet away from them. They worked for Count Olaf.

"Hey look there they are"

"Run" screamed Violet. Klaus ran as fast as he could, with Violet holding Sunny right behind him. They did not dare to look back, not that they need to, because they all ready knew that those two men were chasing them. They turn down a street full of houses and …

"Harry nice to see you" Mr. Wesley was standing at the door.

"Shh" Harry wisper " They are still sleeping" he pointed up to the Dudley's room.

"O yes, sorry"

"Hi Harry let me help you with your stuff"

Soon they were driving away, in a car that Mr. Wesley borrowed from the Ministry. They soon arrived at Grimms Place. Hermione and the reat of the Welsey family was already there.

"Harry, How was your summer"

"fine thanks"

"Chidren why don't you all take a wake" Harry Hermione and the Wecely children all knew that this meant that they were going to have a meaning ans we don't what you hearing what we need to say. They nodded there heads.

Ginny went with her brothers, Fred and George, to the candy store as Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the park. But they barely walked around the corner when two children about there age ran right into each other.


	3. chapter 3

Dear Reader,

I do not own Harry Potter or the Series of Unfortunate Events, I wish I did, but I sadly don't. This is my plot thou, this is what I think would happen if the Harry Potter trio meets the Baudelaire orphans. I do not know why would someone would want to read such a sad fan fiction, but if you do it would make me happy if you reviewed it.

With all due respect,

Flamepaw

"Oh sorry" Hermione Shrieked as they bumped into three children.

"No it's our fault, I am sorry." Violet said as Klaus helped Hermione up.

"Yes, we are really sorry" Klaus looked behind him the two men were no where to be seen.

"That's ok" Hermione said brushing herself off.

"My name is Violet Baudelaire, and this is my brother Klaus and my sister Sunny"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter and Ron Wesley"

Harry looked these strange kid, they didn't looked at him when Hermione said his, which most people do. 'They must be muggles he thought to himself.

"Enough of this Tea Party talk" Ron said looking the orphans up and down, "You guys aren't around here, are you?"

"No, we are from the United States"

"United States of American? That's very far, are you on vacation with your parents or something?"

"No, not really" Violet looked at her brother, the word parents always made them sad. Hermione saw this reaction.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione ask.

"No, not at all" Violet quickly shook this feeling off, "Do you all live here?"

"Mmm you could say that" Harry said

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, time to come in" Mrs. Wesley said walking towards them, "Who are you?" she said looking at the Baudelaires.

"Oh I am sorry; my name is Violet Baudelaire, My brother Klaus and my little sister Sunny"

"Oh dear, Baudelaire did you say? You aren't from America, are you?"

"Yes, yes we are" Violet said, she was shocked by this women's reaction to them. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other also, shock by Ron's Mother's reaction.

"You better come with me" Mrs. Wesley said and she started walking towards Grim's Place.

"What's up mom?" Ron asks.

"I will tell you all later, we need to find your brothers and sister" She said looking around, "oh look there they are, Fred, George, Ginny, over here"

The twins and Ginny, with their hands full of candy, walked over. They looked at Violet, Klaus and Sunny with bewildered faces.

"Who are they?" Fred said nodded towards Violet.

"Never mind that now, come on we need to get back before dark"

Fred and George looked at Harry who shrugged. Mrs. Wesley was walking faster now.

Violet whisper to her brother, "You think we can trust these people?"

"I think so; I think she might know our parents"

Violet nodded and kept walking, Sunny still in her arms.

Klaus looked ahead of them; it looked as if she was walking them through an alley between two houses. But when Klaus looked at his sister then looked again, houses had appeared between the two houses. Klaus looked his sister, she must of notice this too because she looked at him with bewildered looked, as if asking for an explanation. But Klaus just shrugged.

"Now all of you inside now" Mrs. Wesley said opening the door.

Professor Lupin was in the hall, he looked up at the sound of the door, "Why welcome back" He smiled at them. Then he saw the Baudelaires and the smile quickly disappeared, "What?" He turned to Mrs. Wesley.

"The Baudelaires" she said, "You six up stairs now"

"But mum..."

"No buts Fred, up you go"

They slowly walk up stairs as the hallway door was closed. In their room George ran and got six Extendable Ears and handed them out. They silently walk down the stair and put the ears to the door.

"The Baudelaires from American?" They heard Lupin's voice say.

"Yes" Mrs. Wesley said.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me who you are?" Violet said.

"Oh yes sorry dear, I am Mrs. Wesley"

"I am Professor Lupin"

"It's nice to meet you, but how do you know us?" Klaus said

"Well, do you know that your parents work a secret organization?"

"Yes, VFD?"

"Yes VFD, But more formally know as the Order of Phoenix"

"The Order of Phoenix?"

"Will you see, oh how to say this, do you believe in magic?"

"Like witches? No, that's just making believe." Klaus answered.

"Well dear, Witches and wizard do exist, we are both, and the children who went up stairs are too"

"What? No, there is no such thing as magic. It's impossible"

There was a sound.

"Mum must have done some magic" Fred whispered.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic my dears; I know this is hard to understand."

"Were parents, you know, like you?"

"No, but they helped us keep track of the Magical Government in American. Now what I want to know is what three are doing here in London."

"London we are in London" Violet said.

"I told you we are in Europe" Klaus said.

"You didn't know that? Oh well, where are your parents?"

The room got silent.

"Do they know that you are here?"

Again the room was silent.

"Well? Answer me."

But Violet could not, to say that her parents are dead was like killing them to Violet. She never spoke those words before, and she hope she would never would, because saying them would be like giving of hope of finding her parents alive again.

"Our parents, they have been dead for about a year now." Klaus said in a quiet voice.

"What?" Mrs. Wesley shouted, making everyone behind the door jump.

"What happen?" Lupin said in a calming voice.

"They died in a fire that destroyed our home." Klaus answered, Violet was looking down at her feet.

"Oh I am so sorry dears"

"Then why are here?"

"We were running away from Count Olaf".

"Why are you running away from him?"

"Because he trying to kill us."

"We think he was the one that started the fire. Either he wants our fortune or wants to destroy every evidence of VFD."

"Why would he want to do that to VFD?"

"We don't know"

"Well, thank you dear for telling us this. Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep."

"That would great, Thank you"

"Your very welcome. The kids can show you where to sleep."

"Good night"

"Night dears"

The twins, Ginny and the trio ran back up stairs into the bedroom."

"Well, Harry, I think we found someone worst off than you." Fred said closing the door. Ginny laughed, but the rest of room stayed quiet.

Then there was a knock on the door.

AUTHOR NOTE

Hi everyone. Please review! And read my other Fan fictions! More to come!

Flamepaw


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Reader,

Please do not be fooled by the tiny happy things that happen so far in this fan fiction. This is not a happy story, it does not have a happy beginning or a happy middle and it most diffusely does not have a happy ending. So please do not be surprise by the event that happen in this fan fiction for that you are warm.( hey if you haven't read the Series of Unfortunate Events this part is how Lemony Snicket starts his books telling people not to read them but I did want you to read this I just wanted to be true to both books ok bye then)

With all due respect,

Flame paw

"Come in" Hermione called. And the three children walked in, well really only two children walked in because Violet was still carrying Sunny.

"Hello" Violet said looking around the room. She wasn't sure if she believed in witches or wizards or magic yet but then again for what they been through she wouldn't be surprise if they were real.

"So muggles, tell us about your selves" Fred said standing up and circling the Baudelaire orphans, a word here means Walking in circles around the Baudelaires.

"Muggles?" Klaus asked.

"It means you can't do magic, so tell us about your selves" George said staying up and following his brothers actions.

"And skip the part about you all being orphans" Fred said

"You heard?" Violet asked even thou she knew it was a stupid thing to say because it was obvious that they did.

"Oh yes we all did" Fred said gesturing to the others.

"Yes, that is quite funny" George said.

"I'm sorry, but I did not find our situation funny" Violet said, she only knew these twins less than five minutes but she all ready knew she did not like them.

"No, no, no I didn't mean that." Fred answered

"Than what do you find funny?" Klaus asked. He was very annoyed with these twins already.

"The fact that we found people in the same situation as Harry" George answered.

The Baudelaire children looked at each other, unable to think up something to say.

"Gahbah?" Sunny asked

"What does that mean?" Fred asked looking down at Sunny.

"What do you mean?" Violet answered

"What did Sunny just say?" Fred said impatiently.

"I know what you meant; Sunny asked what did you mean?"

"Oh" George laughed, "That's very funny, you said…"

"Yes I know what I said and I don't need it repeated. Now will you please tell me what you mean?" Violet said.

"Now, no need to get snappy with us, but very George will you do the honors."

"Yes I will. Well you see Harry here is an orphan, like you, and the guy who killed his parents when he was just baby and now he trying to kill Harry. This guy killed many, so many that almost everyone just called him You-Know-Who because they are too afraid to even say his name. There was a prophecy about Harry and he became famous and that stuff."

"What we want to know if something like that happen to you." Fred said

"Because we all talked it over before you came up here and we all agree that it is very strange that three children that had almost the exactly same stuff happen to them as Harry just magical appears. So tell us."

"What?" Klaus asked

"Everything"

"Alright" Violet said, "Alright I will tell you"

"Go on" Fred said

"Well I guess it starts about one year ago. Me, Klaus and Sunny all decided to go for a walk on the beach, as we do many Sundays. Our parent stayed home, they said they had work to finish. So were just on the beach about two to three hours when we saw Mr. Poe walking towards us. What he said it something I will always remember, no matter how much I would like to forget it. He said 'I'm afraid I have some very bad news for you children. Your parents have perished in a terrible. They perished in a fire that destroyed the entire house. Perished means killed. I'm very, very sorry to tell you this, my dears.' I think the worst part of that was that we just saw our parent no more than three hours ago and then they were gone."

The room stayed very quiet.

"I don't know if there is a prophecy or something about us, but for all I know we are just three very unlucky children."

"See everyone there is nothing strange about them," Hermione said finally breaking the eerie silence, "The only thing they have in common is that they are orphans and some guy is trying to kill them. It's not like they had to out wit this guy over and over like Harry these past years."

"Actually we did," Klaus said, "We been guardian to guardian every time Count Olaf's plan had failed, so maybe we do have more in common than we know"


End file.
